The King's Harem
by spartan2015
Summary: The Kings of Europe are allowed multiple consorts. Henry VII has passed and his son, Henry Tudor, succeeds him. What will happen in his inner court?
1. Chapter 1

May 12th 1509

_Henry VIII's Coronation Day_

Henry admired his reflection. He had to admit the tailor maids created stunning clothing considering the time limit. Only two months ago he lost his father. Nearly three years ago his brother passed too.

Arthur Tudor. Prince of Wales. Eldest son to King Henry and Queen Elizabeth. The true King.

He heard his door creak open. "Henry?" a soft voice called.

He and his gentlemen bowed to her. "Greetings to the Queen Dowager."

"Why would mother and son need to greet each other like this?" She dismissed the servants. She studied him in the mirror. "You look exemplary, Henry. So much like your father."

He chuckled. "Originally Arthur was to stand before this mirror. I was to bless his reign. And Edward was to fight many wars to win glory."

She only smiled slightly. Yes. I wanted it that way. But God did not wish for it to be so."

He turned around. "Do you think I will be an exemplary king or a horrible one?"

"I believe you will be the king you are meant to be. You have many consorts but only one Queen. She will be the center of your inner court. The flower to stand out among them all. You can never neglect her nor the children you have with her."

"Yes Mother. I understand."

A commotion at the door pulled their attention from each other. Bessie Blount, one of Henry's consorts barged through the maids who tried to stop her.

"Your Ladyship, you can't!" they cried.

"Who dares to block me?!" she yelled back.

Henry's mother stood tall as she and Bessie eyes met. Bessie appeared shocking and gave the standard greeting.

The Queen Dowager only regarded her with little emotion. "A lady of the fourth rank behaves so brazenly?"

"Forgive me, my lady. I didn't know that you were here. I only wish to see His Majesty before the coronation."

"Only the Queen and Queen Dowagers are allowed to see the King before the coronation. Do you honestly think you are above the Queen of England?" The Dowagers voiced raised with each word she spoke.

"Mother." Henry put both of his hands on her shoulders. "I will handle this." He kissed her cheek before she left.

"I'm sorry, Henry," Bessie said. "Both of the Queen Dowagers don't like me. I'm not sure what to do."

"Be sincere and know your place. That is how you will please the Dowagers."

Bessie nodded in understanding.

**XCX**

The coronation lasted so long that Bessie thought she would die of boredom. Bishop Edward, the King's brother blessed his reign. From where she sat She was only Royal Consort Bessie. Not Duchess Consort or even Princes Consort but Royal Consort. Other than Catherine, Anne Neville and Cecily Hastings, she was the first to originally enter Henry household when he was a prince. Prince. The word made her smile. She couldn't wait to tell Henry the news when he visited her.

XCX

"Why is her with her?!"

"Please calm down Your Worship."

"Tell him."

The maid looked worried but she did as she was told.

**XCX**

"Truly?" Henry was in shock at the news. He shouldn't have been but still.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Her Worship wanted to know if you would visit her tonight."

Henry sighed. "No. I will see her tomorrow. Have a royal doctor check on her."

When they were alone Henry collapsed on the bed with a sigh. "Congratulations Henry," Catherine said.

"My first child." He looked at her. "I thought it would be you."

She smiled. "It doesn't matter. As long as the royal nursery is filled I am happy if you are happy."

He sat up. "Do you mean that?"

"Of course. I am your wife and the Queen of England. Your consorts children are my children. It is my duty to protect them."

He kissed her hand. "You are indeed humble and loyal, love."

**XCX**

"Royal wives are allowed an audience with the Dowagers."

With Catherine leading them all five of Henry's current consorts proceeded into the Hall of Grace. "Greetings to Her Grace, the King's grandmother. May you have everlasting peace. Greetings to Her Ladyship the King's mother. May you have everlasting joy."

Once everyone was seated Henry's grandmother spoke. "Are you all satisfied with your halls? The king spent much time putting together the arrangements for you all."

They replied that it was fine. She nodded in approval. "Good. I hear Royal Consort Bessie is pregnant. You must be very cautious from now on. You are carrying the King's first child."

"Yes, Your Grace. Thank you for your advice."

**XCX**

Margaret chuckled as her daughter in law paced. "What? Are you worried?"

"Yes," Elizabeth replied. "The Queen should have the first son."

"Should she? I had the first son and I've never been a Queen in all my life."

Elizabeth came closer and knelt. "I'm sorry. I said too much."

"No." She motioned for her to sit. "This Bessie Blount is interesting. We will have to watch her closely."

English Consort Ranks

The Queen is by right of her title lady of the first rank: addressed as Your Majesty

Lady of the 2nd rank: Princess Consort: addressed as Your Highness.

Ladies of the 3rd rank: Duchess Consorts: only 2 people may hold this title at a time: addressed as Your Grace

Ladies of the 4th rank: Royal Consorts: only 4 people may hold this title at a time: addressed as Your Worship

Ladies of the 5th rank: Royal Ladies: only 6 people may hold this title at a time: addressed as Your Ladyship

*Ladies of the 6th rank: Honored Ladies: addressed as Your Constance

*Ladies of the 7th rank: Royal Dames: addressed as Madam

*Ladies of the 8th rank: Royal Companions: addressed as Mistress *name*

**Serving Ladies: maids of the palace that the King graces are given this title. They may only be promoting one rank at a time. Not considered a true consort.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bessie is doing well?" Margaret asked Catherine.

"Yes, Your Grace. The child is strong and the doctors are certain it's a boy."

She studied her. "You are fine with this?"

Catherine couldn't tell if she was testing her or not so she answered in the best way she could. "As the mother of the England it is my duty to take care the children within it. That includes the concubines children. I will think of them as my own and look after them as such."

Margaret looked up when she said this. "Do not be like her." Her voice on a harsh tone.

Catherine appeared worried. "Your Grace? Have I said something wrong?"

She repeated herself but it only made Catherine more confused. She knelt in front of her. "Your Grace. You are His Majesty's grandmother so you are my grandmother. I only wish to serve you well. Please instruct me!"

"Get out."

"Your Grace."

Katrina, Margaret's head mead tried to soothe her. "Calm down Your Grace." She scurried toward Catherine and ordered two maids nearby to come closer. "Escort Her Majesty to her Hall." She stopped Catherine at the door and turned her so they were face to face. "Her Grace's past is not good so a bad memory came back to her. I hope Your Majesty will forgive her."

"Of course. The royal doctors must care for her well."

"Yes. It's best if you and the other consort don't give greetings for few days."

"As you say."

Katrina curtsied and closed the doors. One of the maid that Katrina instructed earlier gestured for Catherine to follow her. "Your Majesty, this way, if you please."

Maria gave her a look. Catherine stopped her and gave a look of her own. "Insolent-"

"Your Majesty?"

Catherine sighed with a weariness that concerned Maria. "Both of the Dowagers are ill and you become disrespectful. Why? Did I not teach you well?"

"She can't speak Your Majesty that way!" Maria insisted.

"She serves the King's grandmother so she outranks you. You cannot speak to _her _that way. Apologize."

Maria curtsied. "Forgive me, milady."

"Never mind. This way."

XCX

Catherine told her other maids she leave her and Mara alone. "Maria. Don't get big headed because the King graced you."

"Your Majesty. I would never."

"Fine. I believe you." She looked her over. "I am sure His Majesty will grant you a title."

"Actually, Your Majesty, I want to marry a nobleman."

"Lower your voice," she said. "Now that you have received the King's grace you are considered his. Besides, not many men would be willing to take in a woman who slept with the King. Much less a nobleman."

Maria seemed sad. "Your Majesty is right. I'm such a fool. I would have done better with a guard."

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Please. You knew this already. Bring me sweets, will you? I am also craving meat pie."

XCX

In the middle of the night Catherine awoke and threw up on the side of her bed. Maria rushed in. "Are you alright?"

"I have not been feeling well for a while. Call a doctor."


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor knelt. "Congratulations, Your Majesty. You are pregnant."

"Truly?" Catherine covered her mouth as silent tears streamed down her face.

"I wouldn't dare to make this up. I will tell His Majesty and the Dowagers. Excuse me."

Maria's smile was wider than her own which made her laugh. Maria frowned. "Your Grace makes fun of me but this is a joyous occasion. Consort Bessie can no longer hold her head so high."

XCX

Bessie threw he box of jewels. "Why?!"

Her maids knelt and pleaded with her to appease her anger. "You are pregnant so you can't be too excited, Your Worship."

"Be quiet!" she shot back.

"Are you upset about something?"

"Your Majesty." She moved to curtsy but he waved his hand.

He rubbed her belly and kissed it. "Remember what I told you? Know your place and the Dowagers will both accept you."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Now. What are you upset about?"

Her eyes widen. "I was upset that it took the Queen so long to get pregnant." She sat next to him. "Now that she is it is naturally a great thing."

He smiled brightly when he heard this. "You are considerate and very mature. Thank you." He kissed her hand.

XCX

"Your Grace. The King's mother is here."

"The doctor has told me already. I've decided to shut myself away for prayers."

"I agree. Consort Bessie has only two months left. The Queen hasn't yet reached her stable period."

"Hmm. Have the nuns pray for them both."

"Of course. Does Mother have any other instructions?"

"You must look after the inner court for now. Christmas is coming soon and two consorts are pregnant. Henry wants this event to be grand."

"Mother rest assured. I will see to all the arrangements."

Margaret squeezed her hand. "Thank you."

XCX

"Greetings to the Queen Dowager."

"Rise."

"Mother. How are you? The doctor said that you've started coughing. You can't continue to manage inner court affairs without rest."

She only smiled at what he said. "The Grand Queen Dowager is away in prayer. The Queen and Consort Bessie are pregnant and can't worry about such matters." She sighed. "It is up to me to care for these things. I did it for almost twenty years." Her hand touched her temple as her eyes closed. "It feels so long ago. How I made it here I will never know." She seemed to forget he was there so he moved to leave but stopped when she spoke.

"The King is a busy man. You should return to the Hall of Relaxation."

"Yes. I will pay my respects another day." He bowed and left.

XCX

January 1st 1510

"Your Majesty. Consort Bessie has gone into labor," Charles reported.

Henry's excitement was contagious. The only person he could think of was Catherine. He went to her.

"You insist on following the rules." Henry kissed her forehead and forced her to sit. "I wonder if my father was this nervous when my brother was born."

"I'm sure he was. Women put their life on the line to bring forth a child. We can only pray that Bessie has a smooth delivery."

"I love that you are always so calm."

Charles came running into the room. "Your Majesties! Her Worship has given birth."

"Well?" Henry demanded.

"It's a boy."

Hearing this made Henry jump in the air. "Truly?" He asked all kinds of questions as he and Charles left.

"Leave carefully, Your Majesty."

Maria nearly wanted to huff. "How can you be happy for her? She had the first son before Your Majesty."

"What do you know?" She only grinned while cradling her belly. "If he is happy then I am happy."


	4. Chapter 4

Bessie's child was named Henry and he was given the title of Duke of Somerset. She wanted to be satisfied with this but she couldn't. Henry was His Majesty's first son so why wasn't he named Prince of Wales?

"Your Worship, Her Ladyship, the Countess of York is here."

Bessie raised an eyebrow. "His Majesty's sister? See her in."

"Greetings to the Royal Consort."

She straightened. "You may rise."

"Is the Royal Consort well?" The Countess sat down.

Bessie smiled warmly. "You are His Majesty's sister so you my sister. Why would sisters need to address each other by their titles? Bring Her Ladyship some refreshments."

"Thank you for your grace. You've just given birth and it's been hard on you. Is the Prince well?"

"He is. Bring Henry here." Bessie showed him to her. "Isn't he beautiful?"

"Yes. He looks so much like my brother. I have to tell my mother to come visit the Palace soon." A thought came to her. "Oh, right. My mother wanted me to give you this." She presented a box with a rose engraved on top.

Bessie turned it around in her hands. When she moved to shake it the Countess stopped her. "Your Worship! I'm not sure what's inside but my mother said it was very precious."

"Precious?" She smiled as she opened it. "This is beautiful." She pulled out a necklace. The center piece of it was a golden rose. "How wonderful! Please convey my gratitude to Her Highness."

"Yes, Your Worship."

XCX

"Greetings to the Grand Queen Dowager."

Margaret motioned for her sit. "What brings the Queen Dowager here?"

"The Countess of York was here to see Consort Bessie."

"Many people have been coming here to congratulate her."

"Of course. But the gift she gave her was quite grand. I couldn't be certain how much it costs in total."

"It's just a gift. Think nothing of it."

"Yes, Mother. The Queen is doing well. The May parade is coming soon and Catherine will be in confinement."

"Yes. Henry has told you to be careful with your health. I have an idea."

XCX

At the banquet Margaret called for toast. "To the Tudor dynasty."

Everyone echoed her sentiments.

"Henry."

"Yes, Grandmother?"

"Your mother and I have been thinking. With the Queen going into confinement I think it would be best for Bessie to manage the inner court."

Bessie watched his expression. "Bessie is still young and has to care for the Prince. How can she manage things?"

"Lady Cecily and Lady Anne can assist her."

He sighed. "It will be as Grandmother says. Bessie, Cecily, and Anne, come forward."

They knelt before him. "I will confer the title of Duchess Consort to you. Cecily and Anne will both be Royal Consorts."

"Thank you for your grace," they replied.

XCX

"Mother! How could you?"

She looked up from her cup. "I know you do not like her but this is the way it must be for now."

"As you say. But she is so presumptive. The King spoils her so she knows no limits."

"Perhaps this responsibility will curb her attitude."

Elizabeth regarded her. "What does Mother mean?"

Margaret only smiled. "This girl knows nothing but thinks she knows everything. We will see how she manages the palace affairs."

She bowed her head. "Of course."


	5. Chapter 5

1510 July 12th

"Congratulations Your Majesty. Her Majesty has delivered a girl."

"Good. Inform the country that it has gained a Princess. Distribute food and wine to the people," he called out these instructions to Charles as he passed him to get to Catherine's Hall.

"Of course." The first place Charles went was to Elizabeth's Hall to inform her.

"Congratulations, Your Ladyship."

"I know, Charles Brandon. I have a granddaughter now."

He straightened from his bow as he smiled. "I have come for nothing then."

"Going the Grand Queen Dowager would have served you better. She is still in prayer and doesn't know too much of what is happening in the inner court."

"I also have to serve you as the King's mother."

"You said as much when you were a boy."

"Your Ladyship remembers."

She sighed. He offered his hand when she stood and waved her maids away. "You were only two years older than Henry. Your father died in the Prince's War helping my husband." She sat at the table and poured him a cup of wine. "My husband said, 'Beth. He has no mother. I think of him as my son so will think of him as your son as well?'"

He stopped her from pouring her cup. He held her hands. "It's more than that right?" He pushed her hair away. "I remember when I thought I loved the dairy maid Priscilla. I followed her around like a puppy. I came to your chambers and begged for you to allow us to marry. You had no jewels on and your hair was down. You hugged me and said no. A better woman was waiting for me when I grew up."

She appeared puzzled. "Charles?"

"I love you, Elizabeth." He kissed her. She wanted to say no but a part of her couldn't. Her hands tangled his hair while his kisses moved to her neck.

Henry wanted to tell his mother his ideas about Mary's celebrations. He grinned as he thought about his Princess. His first daughter. He saw his mother's maids standing outside her Hall. "Where is the Dowager?"

"Inside," one of them said. "Sir Charles Brandon came to inform her of the Princess's birth."

He smiled. He knew he could rely on Charles. "Alright. I'll go in."

"Mother!" he called. He stopped dead in his tracks. Charles clear as day had his mother bent over the table with her dress up. He was trying to undo his own clothing. He couldn't stop himself from pulling Charles away and punching him over and over.

"Henry!" She tried to stop him.

"Let go Mother. Stay out of this!" He pushed her off him.

Before Henry get another hit in guards separated them. "Your Majesty!"

"I want this man arrested!" he yelled.

"Yes!"

"Henry. No!"

He pointed at her. "Be quiet. You were almost raped and are quite distraught. Maids! Come and escort the Dowager to her inner chambers. Have the royal doctors care for her."

XCX

When they were alone in the Hall of Justice Henry desperately wanted to strike him again. "What were you thinking?"

"I lost my head, Your Majesty. Forgive me!"

"Perhaps you should lose your head?"


	6. Chapter 6

"If that is what Your Majesty desires then I can only obey."

"No. I will not kill you. I will give you an honorable task."

He looked up at him in confusion. "My lord?"

"You will guard the late King's tomb from sunrise to sunset. Take shelter in the monastery at night and confess your sins. The monks there will guide your heart closer to God. Take comfort in that," he said as he left.

"Your Majesty's grace is never ending. I won't let you down."

XCX

Margaret came out of prayer and called Elizabeth to her.

She knelt. "I will receive Mother's instructions."

"Present it to her," she told a maid.

"Your Ladyship." In the maids hands was a rope.

"Mother?" She looked between the rope and Margaret.

"Since you insist that you did not deny Charles Brandon then you might as well hang yourself for you have brought shame to the Royal family."

"Forgive me. I don't know what came over me."

"He tried to rape you. You offered him wine and he took it too far. The King has allowed him to guard the late King's tomb to atone for his crime."

"How long?" Elizabeth asked.

"How ever long the King wishes. There is other business to attend to."

"I know." Margaret allowed her to sit. "The King wants new consorts selected. Will this be for everyone?"

"Nobility only for now."

Silence came between them. "Mother. I'm sorry."

"You should apologize to the King."

XCX

"Greetings to the King's mother."

Henry looked up from his papers. "Mother. Are you alright?"

She dismissed the servants. "Henry." She knelt. "No," she said waving him away. "I must do this."

She took a deep breath and continued. "I implore you to forgive me and Charles."

He shook his head. "Mother. Stop."

"He's your friend. Your childhood friend. You have to."

"No! If you insist on this I might as well kill him."

"You wouldn't."

"Go back to your Hall or I will."

XCX

Margaret gave a scoff once Elizabeth finished telling her what happened. "Even this you've managed to mess up. How did you make him so angry?"

She said nothing. Margaret leaned her head into one of her hands. "Are you truly useless? This cannot get out. You reputation will be tarnished. The king's mother behaving in such a way?"

"I'm sorry."

"Didn't I already tell you that apologizing to me is useless? Leave. Go back to you Hall and pray."

"I will follow Mother's instructions."

XCX

_1510 August 24__th_

"Now Anne," Lady Elizabeth Boleyn said pulling her daughter's face toward hers. "You must be cautious."

Anne only replied with a casual 'Yes, mother' as she took in the sights of Richmond Palace. Her mother also reminded her to know her place, not pick fights nor show jealous behavior. She bumped into someone.

"Willful child!" A older woman yelled. "How dare you offend the Dowager?"

Elizabeth jerked her daughter back. "Anne!" They both knelt. "May the Dowager forgive my daughter. She is still young and has much to learn."

The Dowager stepped out from her carriage. "Ella? Is that you?"

"Your Majesty?" She smiled brightly. "It's been many years."

The studied the young girl by Elizabeth's side. "This is your daughter? Where is Mary? Isn't she the eldest?"

Elizabeth appeared uneasy. "She's ben in France for a couple of years now. She is promised to a nobleman there and with her being so far away.."

She nodded. "I understand." She turned to Anne. "It seems I'm leaving at the wrong time. It can't be helped. Here." She put a silver rosary bead necklace on her. "This suits your red dress. Accompany me one day to the Royal church. It will be for your benefit."

"I thank the Dowager for your grace."

They watched her climb back into the carriage and curtsied as she passed.

"God is truly with you Anne," her mother said. "You must repay the Dowager well."

XCX

"I apologize to Grandmother. I'm too picky."

Margaret rolled her eyes. "Nearly fifteen women have been presented to you so far and you only chose two. Two Henry!"

He moved to apologize but she held up her hand. "Pick at least three from this group so it will be a total of five."

"Of course."

Anne rubbed the cross on her necklace as the second to last group of girl came out crying. Another girl bumped her. "Pay attention. That's the only way you'll be selected."

Anne looked her up and down. "Who are you?"

The girl curtsied. "Ursula Missledon. You?"

"Anne Boleyn, Ursula Missledon, Jane Seymour, Joan Pollard, and Anna Kilford are allowed an audience with His Majesty the King and Her Grace the King's grandmother."


	7. Chapter 7

1506 May

"The Prince of Wales, Your Majesty."

Henry VII only sighed with a sadness that weighed on Henry as he walked in. He was almost certain that same weight is what forced him to kneel. "Greetings to Your Majesty. May Your Majesty instruct me."

"Why are you kneeling? Go ahead and sit."

A maid served him wine. It was bitter but had a sweet after taste.

Henry VII opened his eyes and studied his son. "You like this wine?"

"Yes but-"

"I know." He waved his hand. "Life will taste much like this wine in your cup. Bitter in some ways. But the sweet times will still come to you as well."

"Your Majesty is wise."

"So what?" His eyes closed again. "I can't protect my children. I am the King of England and I can't protect my own children."

It was silent for a while. Henry rose from his seat. "I will visit Your Majesty another day."

"I didn't dismiss you so sit down."

"Yes." He finished the wine and passed the cup back.

A groomsmen came. "Your Majesty. Her Highness the Princess Consort has come."

The King waved his hand in a nonchalant matter. Princess Consort Jane had served him for so long. Henry treated her like a second mother. He remembered when his mother and father left to meet Catherine at the harbor. He caught a cold and Jane, who was a Royal Consort back then, stayed behind to care for him.

"Greetings to the Princess Consort."

Jane greeted the King and then told Henry to rise. "It is not often that the Prince of Wales comes to Richmond Palace. Have you seen the Dowager yet?"

He shook his head. "I've come to receive instruction from father." The King's eyes were still closed. He looked between them. "I will leave first."

Jane took a seat. "Is Your Majesty well?"

He opened his eyes. "Do I look well?"

She shook her head. "Your Majesty does not look well. Perhaps you should stay here and rest?"

"No." He sighed and shook his head as if to rid himself of bad thoughts. "I said we will go horse riding so we will go."

On their way to the stables they ran into the Queen. Jane curtsied. "Your Majesty."

"Never mind this," Elizabeth replied. "Where are you both headed?"

The King seemed to hesitate but Jane quickly told her. Elizabeth only smiled faintly.

"Have fun. Your Majesty must also choose a docile horse for the Princess Consort."

He nodded. Jane looked after her. "Her Majesty must be quite sad. We should have asked her to join us."

He only shook his head and interlocked hands with her. "No. Leave her be."

XCX

"Your Majesty."

Elizabeth didn't reply and turned a page in her book before reciting another prayer and counting rosaries.

The maid, named Silvia, called her again.

Elizabeth Boleyn pulled Silvia to the side. "Do not disturb Her Majesty. What's wrong?"

Silvia huffed. "His Majesty has spent nearly every day with the Princess Consort. Not once has he stepped into our Hall of Peace."

"Will you tell His Majesty this?" the Queen's voice called.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty," Silvia replied. "I just can't stand to see you suffer so."

Elizabeth helped the Queen up from the Hall's alter. "And when your words reach His Majesty's ears won't my reputation as the tolerant Queen be tarnished."

Silvia apologized again. The Queen rolled her eyes. "Be careful of what you say. Do not speak bad about any consort of the King."

All her maids curtsied. "Yes, Your Majesty."

XCX

_Westminster_ _Abbey_

"Greetings to the Queen Dowager."

Elizabeth kept her eyes closed. "The King is well?"

"Very well. Mother." He held her hands. "What are you thinking?"

"I remember when your brother passed. I was so heartbroken. The eldest becomes king. Lord and ladies kiss the second's ring. Third son's sword clashes enemy shields."

He seemed confused. "What is this?"

"I went against your father's words and saw a prophetess. She told me these things which I relayed to your father. He was so angry but he didn't punish me."

"Did you believe her then?"

"Maybe I wanted to believe her too much."

"When will you come back to Richmond Palace?"

"When I have rid myself of my sins. Go. You have much work to do."

Henry spoke to the Abbess before leaving. "Does she eat and sleep well?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. She prays constantly. One of the younger nuns has taken to feeding Her Ladyship when she is at the altar. Otherwise we fear Her Ladyship will take no food."

"Very well." He thought to call Charles but he remembered he was gone. "Sir Anthony."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Gift the abbey with more food and money for their efforts in caring for the Dowager."

The Abbess thanked him profusely. As they were leaving a beautiful nun passed by him. Anthony saw his expression and grinned at him as thunder flashed in the sky. "Shall we stay the night?"

Henry's eyes never left the nun. "We shall."


End file.
